marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Westenra (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Debutante | Education = Privately educated | Origin = Vampire, formerly Human | PlaceOfBirth = Whitby, England | PlaceOfDeath = Whitby, England | Creators = Bram Stoker | First = Tomb of Dracula #7 | Death = | HistoryText = Lucy Westenra came from an aristocratic family that lived in Whitby, England during the 19th century. She was a close friend of pedagogue Mina Harker and her fiancée Jonathan. Lucy was engaged to marry a British nobleman named Lord Arthur Holmwood, but the engagement was broken when Lucy fell deathly ill. Holmwood consulted with his colleague Jack Seward in the hopes of determining the cause of Lucy's illness. Seward discovered two small puncture wounds on the side of her neck, and that she had lost a significant amount of blood. Unable to explain Lucy's anemic condition, Seward contacted his old mentor Professor Abraham van Helsing. Van Helsing possessed knowledge of the occult and instantly recognized that Lucy had fallen victim to a vampire. Lucy died and rose three days later as one of the undead. Seward and Van Helsing tracked Lucy to her crypt during the daylight hours, whereupon the professor drove a wooden stake through her heart. Shortly thereafter, Van Helsing discovered that the monster responsible for Lucy's death was none other than Dracula - Lord of all vampires. | Powers = Lucy possessed powers common to most vampires. Such abilities include: Shape-shifting, hypnosis, enhanced physical attributes, claws and fangs. | Abilities = | Strength = As a human, Lucy possessed the strength level of a woman her age, size and weight who engaged in moderate regular exercise. As a vampire, Lucy could lift (press) 650 lbs. | Weaknesses = Lucy, like all vampires, had a number of special vulnerabilities. She was highly allergic to silver and could be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Lucy was injured by silver, her recovery time was considerably slower than normal. Lucy was also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. Her tissue began would instantly dry up and would crumble to powder within a matter of moments. She could be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into her heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that kept her alive. Lucy could also be killed by decapitation and exposure to fire. Lucy was supernaturally repelled by religious icons, such as the Cross of David or a crucifix for example. The degree to which this affected her was based upon the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Lucy was restricted to residing within her coffin during the daylight hours. She had to line her coffin with soil from her homeland in order to both sustain her power and travel more than 100 miles from her birthplace. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * It is not public knowledge that Lucy Westenra was a vampire. The general populace of Earth commonly regard her as a fictional character from Bram Stoker's 1897 novel, Dracula. | Trivia = | Links = * }} Category:English